A Mafia Boss Attends Assassination Classroom
by Dewey Great
Summary: Tsuna is sent to assassinate his teacher-an alien that's actually an octopus-and come back to Italy. Yet Tsuna finds himself trying to understand his target rather than kill him. But Tsuna would rather face an octopus threatening the world than his crush. Does that make him weird? [Enma/Tsuna] [Karma/Nagisa]
1. Our Greedy, Trembling Hands

**Here it is, I hope you guys like it**.

 **My dearest readers, I am not dead. (In case you were wondering…) Okay, so I have a lot of explaining to do. So, first things first, AMBAAC (A Mafia Boss Attends Assassination Classroom). I haven't updated in a while and I just want to tell you guys what I'm going to be doing so it doesn't suddenly surprise anyone. I've decided to rewrite AMBAAC. I agonized over this since I've already written a decent amount of chapters. And to be honest it took one comment to realize I hated the story I was writing. So here are the upcoming changes: A rewritten story with more mature themes but with the same ships And that's literally it. I'll still keep the old chapters up but they won't be continued. I've also been working on a few other stories that I'm pretty excited about.**

 **Also, chapters with (brackets) are old chapters.**

* * *

Once, Kyouko had thought that Tsuna would have managed to have the courage to confess to her once they had all left for high school. Except now, she understood why that was never going to happen.

Hana sat with them on a park bench and scoffed before teasing her, "Remember when that pervert had confessed to you in his underwear in front of the school gates?"

" _Hahi_? Really?" Haru looked between them, settling on Kyouko, "Did you ever answer?"

Kyouko blushed lightly and stammered, "I think-" Brows scrunching, Kyouko wonders, "Wait... Did I?"

Haru exclaimed in shock, "Eh? You never answered it?"

"I thought the answer was pretty explanatory." Hana scowled and muttered under her breath, "Anyone would say no to a confession like that."

Kyouko gasped, "I never did! I thought I did but I guess I forgot..."

 _What if he thinks I hated him all that time because he thought I never answered?_ Kyouko slumps at the sudden thought.

Haru hums in thought before asking, "What would you have said?"

"Huh?" Kyouko looks up from her lap to the face of her friend, "What do you mean?"

"Would you accept or not." Hana clarifies and Kyouko's eyes snap to her. Kyouko's thoughts flounder for a moment. She can feel Hana's gaze asking her the same question.

Kyouko turns away from Hana to hide her blush, "Um, I think at that time I would have accepted it but..."

" _Hahi_?" Haru exclaims, "Do you have someone else you like? I always thought that if Tsuna-kun ended up with someone, it would have been you."

Kyouko's blush deepens and she sweats nervously under her friend's questions, "I just know that Tsuna-kun likes someone else."

For a moment, there was silence. A leaf may have blown by while Kyouko sat in nervous tension.

Hana beats Haru to the punch and asks, "Oh, he likes someone? Isn't it you?"

Kyouko, a little irritated, turns back to her friends and says firmly, "No, he likes someone else. I know for a fact." _Jeez, I wish we could move on already..._

"Really?" Hana presses, "Are you sure? Maybe you just misunderstood?"

Kyouko glares at Hana, _Is it really that hard for Hana to see that I don't have a crush on Tsuna-kun anymore?_

Haru sits awkwardly on the bench between the two, quietly eating a piece of strawberry cake.

"So, uh, who does he like?" Haru asks nervously.

Kyouko and Hana stop their staring contest to look at Haru. Mollified, Kyouko answers, "Well, I don't think I should say anything. I don't want Tsuna to get in any trouble."

"Eh?" Haru thinks for a moment before gasping, "Tsuna-kun isn't involved with a rival boss's mistress, is he? Or eloping with a Swedish underwear model?"

Hana stared at Haru with amusement while Kyouko couldn't think of anything to say.

"I don't think it's anything like that." Hana huffed and smiled softly at Kyouko. And in that instant, all was forgiven.

"Yeah. Nothing scandalous." Kyouko smiled before thinking, _Although, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want anyone to know._

Kyouko stared at Hana and shared her smile.

After all, Kyouko had concrete evidence that Tsuna liked someone else. It had happened before he left for some prestigious high school...

* * *

While on most days, Enma preferred the indoors, he thought that today would be a good day to spend outside. The sky was a nice orange for a summer's day and it wasn't too hot. Enma sat on a park bench, waiting for his friend.

Ever since becoming the boss of Shimon, Enma he never thought that he would become friends with his enemy.

When he first saw a picture of Tsunayoshi Sawada, Enma sat at a table strategizing how to eliminate him. At the time, Tsuna had been Vongola scum that had taken away his family.

Although, when he first met Tsuna, he was surprised to find that he was... like him. Shy, a bit paranoid and everything that he hadn't been expecting. He found himself doubting his will. Yet-even now-he couldn't truly trust Vongola. It didn't matter if he was friends with the heir to Vongola, they were rivals and bloodshed would be inevitable. That was what he thought even as he extended his hand towards Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Enma found himself admiring Tsuna's effortless determination. Tsuna himself didn't even know how confident he could be and how much trust people put gave him. People trusted him with their lives.

At least, Enma had been raised to be a boss. All Tsuna had was a mother that cooked the best food in the world-Enma would vouch for that-and somehow, someway, Tsuna had already had enough influence to start changing Vongola before he was even boss.

Like everyone else, Enma was pulled to Tsuna. His will, his determination was so magnetic-it made everyone believe in him. And when Enma had fought him, he had a front-row seat to his dying will. Looking back on it, Enma could still feel the warmth of Tsuna's flames and remember how he didn't seek revenge even though Enma had done something unforgivable.

Tsuna sought to be friends with Enma and his will found a way to reach him. Of course, learning the truth had been a slap to the face to everything he believed in. And instead of kicking him while he was down, Tsuna extended his hand to him and tried to _understand._

Vongola didn't deserve Tsuna. Neither did Enma.

Although, Tsuna wasn't a saint.

Pausing, Enma looked up to the sky. He knew that Tsuna had already been exposed to the horrid doings of the mafia even though Timoteo, Vongola Ninth, had wanted to change Vongola for the better. Everyone knew that each Vongola boss was covered in some sort of sin. No one thought Tsuna had done anything unforgivable.

Which was probably why Tsuna thought Enma would understand. Enma had asked for forgiveness for hurting Tsuna's family and for betraying his trust. Enma thought Tsuna was a forgiving person but even kind people had limits.

So, Enma understood when Tsuna had told him he couldn't brush off what had happened. After all, Enma was no stranger to grudges.

 _"I just... want to be friends." Tsuna had told him and Enma nearly sagged in relief, "Yet I know that I won't be able to let go with what happened with Takeshi."_

 _Tsuna turned to Enma with a look he could understand, "He's family."_

No matter how much Tsuna denied it, he would always be a boss to his family-always be someone irreplaceable. And it showed in how much Tsuna cared.

At the age of 15, Tsuna had been forced to wake up and become an adult because he had been chosen to be a mafia boss. Which meant facing everything that the mafia was. Training had changed Tsuna the way it had molded Enma into a leader who would sacrifice everything for their family.

Not a lot of people got to see the darker sides of Tsuna-and no one seemed to realize that something ate at Tsuna. Even if it's for the protection of your family, the blood never washes clean.

Which is what made Enma think Tsuna saw him as still deserving because Tsuna could see his own struggle reflected in Enma's eyes. Tsuna fought with his guilt and relief at still being able to smile.

They were mafia bosses-official or not-and it took its toll.

Enma faintly wondered if he would ever be someone more to Tsuna than a friend who understood.

* * *

No matter how many times Tsuna tried to dissuade his mom from throwing a party for him getting into a prestigious school, she insisted on it-and along with inviting everyone they knew. Reborn had kicked Tsuna in the head, told him about how a good son respected their mother's wishes and the matter was settled. So, that meant the house was a bit rowdier than usual and Tsuna was starting to lose count of how many times he was congratulated. Tsuna was dying to get away.

When the party had died down and the three cakes his mother had made disappeared, Tsuna took it as a sign to go see Enma. He had been wanting to meet up with him for a while now but somehow, for not being in school, he had become busier. The damages to Enma's old middle school had been repaired but Enma had decided to finish out his middle school career at Namimori before heading back to Shimon. At least, that was what they both thought before Tsuna's grandfather had visited and offered them a mission.

Jogging and hoping he wasn't late, Tsuna found Enma sitting on a bench where they said they would meet. Enma seemed to be deep in thought and Tsuna walked up to him instead of disturbing him. Tsuna smiled when Enma noticed him approaching.

"Enma." Tsuna waved and Enma stood up, smiling.

"I see you finally got away from the clutches of your family." Enma teased before gesturing, "Let's go?"

"Yeah, sure." Tsuna walked side by side with Enma all the way to the amusement park.

* * *

Tsuna liked these small excursions with Enma. Even though he liked his friends and family, it was always nice to relax and get some peace and quiet every once in a while. Also, going out meant he could get away from Reborn's prying eyes.

 _What's changed,_ eyes ask and Tsuna can't bring himself to acknowledge them. Sooner or later, Reborn would find out. Tsuna just wanted to deal with it on his own. Although, that had been his plan for about two years.

Tsuna looked over at Enma, still talking about what flavor of ice cream he was going to ask the vendor. Tsuna smiled lightly and enjoyed the way the setting sun seemed to caress his features.

Tsuna looks away suddenly. _Stop staring..._

Sighing, Tsuna stares at the passing storefronts. He listens avidly to Enma excitedly explaining why milk flavored ice cream was underrated.

Tsuna loved this.

It was simple. Nothing strange. Peaceful. With Enma, Tsuna didn't have to be what everyone else thought he was. Enma understood that.

A few months ago, Enma had asked Tsuna for forgiveness. Tsuna already considered Enma his best friend at that time but the smell of Takeshi's blood still lingered whenever he stepped into a hospital room. Tsuna didn't think that he would ever forget it.

He wanted to, though. He wanted to forgive Enma.

But he couldn't fault Enma for doing what he did. Even if it all ended up being a misunderstanding.

Tsuna feels a sort of dark protectiveness every time he thinks about. Tsuna had no doubt that he would do everything to protect the people he now called family. He had proven it in the future.

Tsuna knew when his flames had engulfed Byakuran Gesso, he could never go back. His fate as a mafia boss had been sealed. Well, at least for Tsuna it had. He still protested about it to Reborn-not that he would listen.

Still, Tsuna was grateful that Enma understood. Enma had that same feeling towards his family and it had been a major factor in why Enma had fought against Tsuna. In many ways, they were similar.

Which is why, Tsuna had merely responded to Enma's request with an outstretched hand and with the words, "I want to be your friend." Although, to be honest, Tsuna tripped over the words.

Except Tsuna knew he was starting to change his mind. Tsuna missed Enma's company more and more every day. He tried playing it off, that maybe he was attracted to Enma's earth flames because Tsuna's own flames were his opposite. That is until he started to notice he wanted something completely different than friendship.

It was little things. Like the way Enma had a special smile for everything. One smile for a joke, another smile for a friend. Tsuna wanted his own special smile.

Nearly tripping, Tsuna feels someone gently holding his hand. Tsuna turns back to Enma finding himself looking right into his concerned eyes.

Tsuna blushes lightly but doesn't pull away, "What's wrong?"

Enma glances at their intertwined hands and says, "Shaking."

Feeling embarrassed, Tsuna thinks, _Oh._

"Ah, okay."

They fall into silence although it slowly becomes comfortable as they continue walking. As they continue on, Tsuna doesn't mind that Enma doesn't let go.

* * *

The hand holding was a new thing and it usually ended up with Tsuna a blushing mess. Which made him even more embarrassed because it was only a small gesture of comfort. It was all Tsuna's fault, really.

Tsuna had a sudden mental breakdown while he and Enma were out. Tsuna's hands couldn't stop shaking as he remembered the way the wind scattered Byakuran's ashes like he once didn't take up some sort of space. It haunted him.

Even after two years.

Enma had helped calm him down. Enma didn't say anything, just held his hands until they stopped shaking.

Ever so often, when Tsuna's hands would tremble, Enma would hold them until they stopped.

* * *

"Shaking."

Enma hated using that as an excuse to hold his hand. In fact, Tsuna hadn't been trembling at all.

These were the moments when Enma realized just how lucky he was. Here he was, somehow still alive, walking down a street with Tsuna by his side. As always, it baffled him-how something so simple meant everything.

Tsuna had every right to kick Enma out of his life and he didn't. Which only made Enma all the more grateful that he was still in it.

Yet, it was especially in these moments when Enma realized just how deep he had fallen. So, his pathetic self used their unspoken agreement to his advantage.

He really was just too greedy.

* * *

 **Yo, so what did you think? I hope it explains a lot:**

 **So, they're starting high school which means Kunugigaoka is a high school instead of a middle school. They're about 15 - 16. That's all that's new.**

 **[Update] Um, so I just wanted to point out that I need a beta reader. Also, since I have not experienced most of the mature themes of this fic, I hope that I won't offend anyone with my ignorance. I am researching as much as I can, but research can only go so far. So if a make a mistake in the portrayal, please (politely) inform me. But other than that, I have a question:**

 **Was anyone else disappointed with how Byakuran's death seemingly didn't affect Tsuna?**


	2. (The Mission)

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, I have a mission for you." Reborn told a sleeping boy as a hammer struck his head. Tsunayoshi Sawada cried out in pain and glared at Reborn, the man who had just hit him.

Tsuna pouted as he rubbed the top of his head, "A mission? What for?"

Tsuna gave Reborn a questioning frown and leaned back into his chair, away from his paper-filled desk and from the fedora-wearing man who giving him a sadistic grin. He was confused. Why would he need to go on anymore missions? His training was over and he had just officially became Vongola Decimo a of couple months ago.

Reborn's fedora shadowed his eyes as he casually told Tsuna, "It's from the Ninth, not me," Reborn looked up with a chilling gleam in his eyes, "So you can't refuse. Got it, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna gulped and nodded nervously. Nono, his grandfather and predecessor, had never given him a mission before. _It must be important..._

"Of course it's important, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, smirking. Reborn put a hand on Tsuna's desk and leaned closer, immediately making him feel uncomfortable, "and you'll be doing this alone. Make sure your Guardians stay out of it, alright?"

Reborn backed up and turned to exit Tsuna's office. When he was halfway through the door he paused and said, "Oh, you'll need this."

A few sheets of paper floated down in front of Tsuna and landed neatly on top of one of the stacks of paper on his desk. Tsuna stared at the sheets of paper in a stunned silence before sighing. Even with the Arcobaleno Curse gone, Reborn still acted in the same strange way. Tsuna opened his mouth to ask what the mission was but then he heard the sound of his office door closing. Tsuna swore he could hear Reborn smirking, even though that wasn't possible.

Tsuna sighed again and lazily grabbed the papers that had magically fallen from the ceiling. He settled down in his chair and looked through them. He read them three times before looking at the spot Reborn occupied a few moments ago.

Why would I need a middle school application form?

Tsuna muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Where's this Kunugigaoka school anyway?"

* * *

 **Hey, this is Dewey! I hope you liked this very short chapter, but don't worry, the next one will be longer!**

 **Please favorite or review (I live off of those things)!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. (Class 3-E)

Truthfully, Tsuna didn't know what to expect as he walked towards Kunugigaoka Middle School. He sort of expected the place to reek of strangeness. After all, if his grandfather was sending him wouldn't there be something strange going on? Tsuna sighed and stared at the huge building in front of him that was going to be his school for a whole year. Tsuna almost wished that something would happen. It was unnerving to not see any fights breaking out, or buildings being destroyed, or for there to not be any screams of pain. Tsuna scratched his head in worry. Strange things had become the norm for him ever since a baby hitman told him he would train him to become a tenth generation mafia boss. Tsuna sighed again before smiling softly. _It only feels like yesterday since I first met that Spartan tutor of mine._

As other students entered the school, Tsuna looked down at the papers in his hand. _Class 3-E, is it?_

* * *

Tsuna was currently sitting in his seat while his hands fidgeted under his desk. His face was still a little red from when he had to introduce himself. He had stuttered over his words and nearly tripped on his way to his seat. There were a few snickers, but the class instantly warmed up to Tsuna. There was something that was naturally calming about him. His classmates crowded around him, asking him so many questions so quickly, he had a hard time keeping up. Only one quiet voice stood out from the rest.

"Ano, Tsuna-san, are you alright?" Nagisa Shiota, a boy that he quickly became friends with, asked worriedly.

Nagisa had short light blue hair with the eyes to match. Tsuna, when he first saw him, wondered why he had small pigtails in his hair. Unlike the rest of Class 3-E, Tsuna knew that Nagisa wasn't a girl, although Tsuna might have made that mistake if he didn't have his intuition. Tsuna was glad; he had made a new friend today. But for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to his newfound friend.

"Ah, I'm alright. Just a little nervous." Tsuna was nervous. Even though nothing strange had happened yet, he was still expecting it. In fact, although Tsuna didn't want to admit it, he might be more comfortable if something weird did happen. Maybe the rest of the class would forget that he was here. He wasn't used to so many people giving him this amount of attention.

All of a sudden the door swung open. It didn't really grab anyone else's attention, except from Tsuna's, when he noticed the people in suits. Everyone quickly went to their seats thinking that something was about to happen. Tsuna's immediate thought of the people in suits was that they were dangerous.

That's when something strange happened, much to Tsuna's shock and relief. A strange looking person entered the classroom. He-Tsuna's intuition was somehow becoming a gender raydar-was wearing floor-length robes and a tie with a crescent moon on it. This person had a perfect circular head, yellow skin, a wide smile, and his eyes were small black dots. On top of his head was a graduation cap that seemed little too small against the size of his head. The strangest part, at least for Tsuna-the rest of the class just didn't know how to process the person in front of them, was the fact that he had tentacles!

Tsuna was at war with himself. Should he be relieved that the attention wasn't on him anymore? Should he be panicking like the rest of the class?

"Nice to meet you. I'm the who blew up moon." The yellow octopus said in a cheery voice to the class who was just staring at him in shock, "I also plan to blow up the earth next year. Seeing as I've become your homeroom teacher, I look forward to working with you."

Tsuna nearly fell out of seat from the sudden realization of why he was here. Somehow his grandfather knew about this person that blew up the moon, but why was Tsuna here? Why did the octopus want to blow up the earth? But more importantly, why was an _octopus_ his _homeroom teacher?_

A man in a suit with spiky black hair and a stern look started to speak, "I am Karasuma, from the Ministry of Defense. First of all, I would like you to understand that what I am about to say is classified government information."

Tsuna's mind was still reeling from indecision, but his shock only grew when Karasuma said that the government was involved. Tsuna wanted to run right out of that classroom, but Reborn's words made him stick to his seat like super glue.

" _If you complete this mission, you'll get a reward. You don't have to do any paperwork for one whole year."_

Reborn had been smirking when he had told him that, as if he knew that Tsuna wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of doing no paperwork. Reborn knew exactly what strings to pull to make Tsuna motivated and depressed, and that was paperwork. Tsuna was starting to understand that his mission had to do with his homeroom teacher.

It all dawned on him at Karasuma's next words, "Now, cutting straight to the point. I want you to kill this monster!"

It all made sense. He was here to kill his homeroom teacher. Just thinking about it made Tsuna's mind whirl. While Tsuna was still wondering what he was going to do, one of his classmates spoke up, "Um… so that guy is an alien who came to attack us?"

The octopus's face went red and wove its tentacles in the air in the air, "How rude! I was born and raised on earth, you know!"

"I'm afraid I can't speak about the particulars, but what he told you is true." Karasuma affirmed, looking slightly nervous, "This creature, who damaged the moon, will also destroy the earth next March." He continued to speak as the class's surprise grew more, "The world's leaders are the only people who know about this. Before the world is plunged into panic, they are exerting considerable effort to kill him behind the scenes."

Karasuma pulled out a knife from his suit and told the class, "In other words, an assassination." Karasuma swung his knife at the homeroom teacher's head. What happened next stunned the whole class. The octopus disappeared from beside Karasuma and appeared a few feet away in an instant. "But, at any rate, this guy is fast!"

Karasuma was trying to stab the octopus multiple times, but each time he dodged them effortlessly. Tsuna raised an eyebrow when he started to trim Karasuma's eyebrows. Karasuma looked annoyed as he said, "Far from killing him, I'm having my eyebrows being trimmed by him! Miraculously, even!"

Karasuma didn't stop trying to stab him as he continued talking, "He is a super creature possessing enough power to transform a full moon into a crescent." As the octopus dodged the knife, he told the class, "His maximum speed is actually Mach 20!"

The class muttered and whispered.

"He's really fast!"

"I can't even see him!"

"Are those tentacles?"

Tsuna was having a hard time understanding why his homeroom teacher was so hard to see. To him, the octopus looked like he simply walking away from Karasuma's slow strikes. When Tsuna took his focus from the octopus and back to Karasuma, he understood what everyone was talking about. Tsuna could see the octopus dodge at an impossible speed, but when he focused back on the octopus, he could actually see him move. Tsuna was perplexed at the fact he could follow his homeroom teacher's movements.

For a moment, his teacher's eyes met his and Tsuna looked away nervously, hoping he wasn't caught. Being able to see a creature that moved at a Mach 20 speed would definitely give him unwanted attention. Thankfully, the octopus just continued to trim Karasuma's eyebrows.

Karasuma spoke up, panting, "In other words if this guy were to seriously run away, we would be helpless until the day of our destruction."

The yellow octopus put away the tools he was using to trim Karasuma's eyebrows, and said, "Well, that wouldn't be any fun at all. Which is why I made a proposal to the nations of the world." He patted Karasuma's shoulder. "I don't want to be killed, but if I become the homeroom teacher for Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Class 3-E, then you're welcome to try."

The class just stared at their teacher. Why would they want to kill him?

"We don't know his goal, but the government reluctantly consented." Karasuma looked at the ground for a moment and glared before looking up at the students, "Our condition is that he can't cause any harm to you students. Our reasons are twofold. As he will come to this classroom everyday as a teacher, we can observe him, and above all, with thirty people, you'll have the chance to kill him from point blank range!"

Tsuna was staring down at his fidgeting hands as he sweated nervously. Now, he was regretting hoping something strange would happen. It was just his luck that it went overboard.

Tsuna took in a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm here to assassinate my homeroom teacher-a teacher that's going to destroy the earth!_

Karasuma leaned down on the podium and expelled everyone's worries, "The reward for an successful assassination is ten billion yen!"

Tsuna eyes went wide in unbelief like the rest of the students. _That's about half as much as I pay to fix the damages from Mukuro and Hibari's fights alone!_

"It is an appropriate sum. After all, the assassination's success means the earth's salvation." Karasuma said seriously, looking at the class like they weren't panicking teenagers. "Fortunately, this guy is looking down on you." The octopus's yellow head had green stripes running across it horizontally. The whole class was wondering what kind of skin their homeroom teacher had. "See, when the green stripes appear, it's his mocking face."

Tsuna looked at the octopus when he chuckled. Tsuna was starting to feel uncomfortable with his permanent smiling face. "It's only natural. There's no way all of you will be able to kill me when the government couldn't. When they attacked me with a state-of-the-art fighter plane, I gave it a mid-air waxing instead."

Strangely, Tsuna could picture his homeroom teacher giving a fighter plane a waxing. The class wondered why he was he was so fixed on maintenance.

Karasuma pointed to to two similarly dressed people, one man and one a woman, "I would like you to strike if the opportunity presents itself." The woman was holding a case full of knives and the man held two jars of bullets. "We will provide all of you with bullets and knives which are effective against him but harmless to you."

"This must be kept a secret from your family and friends." Nagisa looked to Tsuna and they shared a worried glance. "Anyway, time is short. If the earth disappears, there will be nowhere to run!"

The class's new homeroom teacher clasped his tentacles together. "That's the long and short of it. Now, everyone, let's spend this final year in a meaningful fashion!"

Tsuna just hoped that this was all just a dream.

* * *

 **Hi, it's Dewey! I hope you like this chapter!**


	4. (Guns and Knives)

**Just so you know, I'm writing the characters first name then last name! Other than that, please enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

The whole class sat in their seats, looking ahead. Everyone was tense, waiting for some sort of opening. Their eyes were trained on the person in front of them. The sound of the attendance book hitting the podium echoed throughout the room while that same unnerving grin was on their homeroom teacher's face.

The teacher raised his tentacle like hand and told the the class brightly, "We'll start homeroom now. Whoever is on day duty, issue your commands."

Beside Tsuna, Nagisa started to stand, shaking nervously. Tsuna tightened his hold on his handgun, preparing to shoot. Everyone's heart raced with anticipation.

"S-stand!"

As soon as Nagisa stood up, so did the rest of the class, weapons in their hands.

"At attention!" Nagisa yelled. The class stood up and readied their weapons, pointing them at their homeroom teacher.

They all waited for Nagisa's next words. Tsuna's eyes focused on his teacher, wishing that he didn't have a gun in his hand. His aim was steady as he watched his teacher smile. Then Nagisa shouted, "Bow!"

Gunfire sounded in the classroom as each of the students fired, except for one. Tsuna had his gun raised, but didn't fire. _It's pointless._ Tsuna knew that the octopus would just dodge out of the way of his bullets. No matter how many fights he went through, he still didn't like hurting anything, even if it was some strange creature wanting to destroy the earth. Reborn's words circled around his head and he grit his teeth. He was having a hard time deciding whether to shoot or not to. _No paperwork…_ He enjoyed the idea of no paperwork for one whole year, but for some reason he couldn't pull the trigger.

"Good morning!" the octopus said as he dodged all of the bullets going his way. Just like before, if Tsuna focused on his teacher, he could see him dodge bullets at a normal pace, and when he unfocused, all he could see was a blur. Tsuna thought that he could pull this off because dodging and being able to see bullets was a hobby-courtesy of Reborn, of course.

"Alright, seeing as you're still firing, I will take attendance." Their teacher called out the class, a pen in his hand, "Isogai-kun?"

Over the sounds of gunfire, no one's voice could be heard. The teacher opened the attendance book and asked, "I'm sorry, but as we're in the midst of gunfire, could you speak up?"

"H-here!" called Yuuma Isogai, his voice straining to be heard.

"Okano-kun?"

"Here!"

"Kataoka-kun?"

"Here!"

The octopus called for each of the students and each gave the same loud, "Here!" Once he had marked that everyone was present, he closed the attendance book with a snap and said, "No absences! How wonderful! Sensei is very pleased!"

The class had stopped shooting. The sound of Anti-Sensei bullets bouncing could be heard all over the room.

Nakamura Rio was staring at her teacher in shock, _He's way too fast! Even when the whole class was shooting at the same time!_

"What a shame. There were no direct hits today, either." The octopus told the class a little sadly, even though he was still smiling. Tsuna looked at his teacher nervously. _Was he really disappointed that he didn't get shot?_

"Tactics which rely on numbers lack individual thought." The teacher explained to the class, "Your gaze, the direction of your guns, the movement of your fingers. Each and every one is far too simplistic."

With a grin that held a grim warning, the teacher announced to them, "Devise more of a plan, or else you won't be able to kill me with my maximum speed of Mach 20."

Maehara Hiroto held a BB gun pellet between his fingers when he accused his teacher, "You seriously dodged all of them though, sensei! However you look at it, these are just BB gun pellets, aren't they?" The class glared at their teacher as he continued, "Even if they hit you, you'll just endure it won't you?"

The class shouted in agreement. They were all starting to understand the impossibility of their situation. There was no way they were going to be able to kill this monster!

The teacher sighed and with an outstretched tentacle told Hinata Okano, "Alright, load the gun and then hand it to me."

"I told you, didn't I. These bullets are harmless to you, but," the octopus said as he pointed the gun at one of his tentacles. Then, he pulled the trigger and the bullet shot it right off, blood spraying. As Megu Kataoka backed away from the flopping tentacle, a disgusted look on her face, he continued talking, "They are special bullets developed by this country for use against me."

"Sensei's cells can be destroyed much like tofu. Of course, if I have a few seconds, they'll regenerate." Their homeroom teacher said casually, "It's dangerous if you get it in your eyes, so it's best not to fire indoors except for the purpose of killing me."

The class whispered and stares in shock. Nagisa looked at Tsuna nervously. Tsuna looked at his teacher. With or without his intuition, he could tell his teacher wanted to be assassinated. Tsuna saw his classmates expressions. They thought that killing him was going to be impossible. That his maximum speed of Mach 20 plus his ability to regenerate limbs in a few seconds made him invincible.

Tsuna was just staring silently at the scene unraveling before him. For some odd reason he felt compelled to help his teacher. Without a thought, he went up to his teacher while green stripes appeared on his face and said, "You should be able to kill me before graduation."

The octopus turned to Tsuna, a questioning look on his smiling face, "What is it, Sawada-kun?"

In truth, Tsuna was mostly curious to see what his homeroom teacher had said was true-although his intuition said it was-he was still curious. Since most of the class was still in shock and turned towards them. Tsuna told his teacher, "I want to show the class something."

Nagisa looked at Tsuna curiously, wondering what he was going to do. He was surprised when Tsuna asked him, "Can I borrow your knife?"

Hesitantly, Nagisa gave Tsuna his anti-sensei knife. Tsuna walked up to a random desk and put his hand on it. Without hesitation, he held the knife up high and slammed it down on his hand. The whole class gasped, thinking Tsuna had just stabbed himself. They were surprised to find the tip of the knife on Tsuna's hand. It should have went through his hand. Tsuna sighed, relieved. He gave Nagisa back his knife and turned to his teacher, who looked shocked at Tsuna's display-although he was still grinning.

Tsuna smiled at his teacher. "You're right! These won't hurt us at all!"

Pausing, the octopus said, "T-that's right!"

Tsuna was still smiling when he asked, "So, that means we can assassinate you without hurting each other or ourselves, right?"

Their homeroom teacher's smile widened-if that was even possible-and said, "Yes, so try to assassinate me to your heart's content!"

Everyone was shocked still by their exchange. After that, the teacher told the class, "Let's tidy up the gun barrels and bullets. Class is starting!"

Everyone was shaken up about what had just occurred, but at their teacher's words, everyone was relieved and started to clean up their classroom. Tsuna started to pick up the BB pellets near his desk. He hoped that he had helped his classmates realize his teacher's desires.

* * *

"Now, here's a question, Kimura-kun, among these four tentacles which one is the odd one out?" The homeroom teacher asked his student. On the chalkboard there were blue, white, pink, and green tentacles.

Masayoshi Kimura hesitated in answering before saying, "The blue one?"

The teacher wove his tentacles in the air while a giant red circle appeared on his face, "Correct! Only the 'who' from the blue tentacle's sentence is a relative term."

Kaede Kayano, who was sitting next to Nagisa, got his attention, "Hey, Nagisa. It's the afternoon, but there it is, the crescent moon." She was pointing to the sky.

Tsuna, who was also sitting next to Nagisa, thought about the past few days at his new school. He was here for only for reason, and that was to assassinate his homeroom teacher.

The sound of a gun made Tsuna jump. He looked around the classroom, ready to dodge. He saw Rio pointing her gun at their teacher. Between two pieces of chalk that their teacher held was a BB gun pellet. He began to speak, his face red in anger, "Nakamura-san, I believe I told you that assassinations must not interfere with your studies. As punishment, you will stand in the back of the class and then attend class lecture."

Tsuna didn't mind the sound of guns, he was just used to being the target instead of his teacher. He sighed in relief as Rio stood up, sticking her tongue out, and said, "Sorry… You don't need to turn red like that when you're angry…"

* * *

"It's lunchtime. Sensei's going to China for a bit to eat Mapo Tofu." The octopus opened a window and announced to the class, "If there is anyone who would like to assassinate me, please call my cell." At that, he launched himself into the sky. Tsuna looked at his teacher's retreating figure. He's gotten used to fact that their teacher liked to go to different countries for lunch like they were restaurants. He just wished he could go with him.

The students watched him fly through the air.

"He's going at Mach 20… Err…"

"It'd be about ten minutes to Sichuan province, the home of Mapo."

"I'm not even sure a missile could knock that sort of thing from the sky."

"Plus, that octopus is even grading tests while flying at the speed of sound." Yuuma chimed in.

Rio exclaimed, "Seriously?"

Yuuma said to everyone, showing him his graded paper, "Yup. He sorta praises mine with an illustration."

"By the way, isn't he unexpectedly good at teaching?" One classmate asked.

Hinano Kurahashi spoke up, "I know! When I tried to assassinate him after school, I took the opportunity to learn arithmetic from him." She smiled, remembering how a red circle would appear on his face when she got the answer right. "I'm gonna do well on the next test."

"But, y'know, we are Class E, after all." Kouki Mimura told them, "Even if we try our best to assassinate him, we won't succeed."

Tsuna frowned at that. Even though there should be nothing holding them back, they didn't believe in themselves. He sighed and put his head on his desk. He was supposed to kill his teacher, not try to encourage others to do it before him.

Still, Tsuna found himself not wanting to assassinate his teacher. Although, that was to be expected, since Tsuna didn't want to hurt anything. Tsuna had to decide: assassinate his teacher or die by paperwork.

Sighing, Tsuna thought that death by Reborn was more likely if he didn't complete this mission.


	5. (Koro-Sensei)

Class 3-E was different. Tsuna knew that the moment he stepped inside the classroom. After all, his intuition had been giving him a headache all that morning when he first got there. Although, everything seemed to be strangely normal in Class 3-E for Tsuna.

Suddenly, when he and Nagisa had been eating lunch, Ryoma Terasaka came up to them.

"Oi, Nagisa." Nagisa looked up from his meal and Tsuna gave Terasaka a quizzical glance. Terasaka pointed with his thumb to the door, "Come with us for a sec. Let's work on an assassination plan." Taisei Yoshida and Takuya Muramatsu stood behind Terasaka smiling slyly.

Nagisa said hesitantly, "Okay…"

Tsuna followed them outside. His intuition had kicked in. Terasaka sat on the steps while his friends were beside him. Tsuna was behind Nagisa, watching their interaction.

"That octopus's face changes colors with his moods, right? You're hanging around that guy who said he'd be observing, aren't you?" Terasaka asked while putting his elbows on his knees.

"Sort of…" Nagisa paused before answering, "I remember that green stripes appear when he's calm."

"If a student gives an incorrect answer, his face becomes a dark purple. For a correct answer, it becomes bright red." Nagisa pulled out a notepad that he was using to record his findings about their homeroom teacher. "What's interesting is how after lunchtime-"

Terasaka got up from the steps and approached Nagisa, cutting him off, "I don't need to know." Terasaka pointed a knife at Nagisa, "I've got a plan. It's for when he's got his most careless face on. You'll stab him."

Nagisa leaned back surprised, "Me? But-"

Terasaka leaned forward, intimidatingly close, "Don't pretend to be some goody-goody. We're Class E, aren't we?"

"The dropout class that couldn't keep up with this class's level of study. We're nicknamed 'E as in End' Class." Terasaka continued with a bitter edge to his voice, "Every day, we're forced to come to this isolated mountaintop school building. We're treated as if we're no different than trash."

Terasaka put his arm around Nagisa's shoulder, "For leftovers like us to have a chance to make 10 billion yen… Even if we go out into society, a chance like this wouldn't come around again in this lifetime."

"So, we're gonna slip out of these shitty circumstances." Terasaka took out a small bag and held it out to Nagisa, "No matter what methods we use to achieve that goal."

Tsuna got a chill. There was something about those words that made Tsuna get goosebumps. In his experience, Tsuna knew that there were certain lines you did not cross. And he was afraid to admit that Nagisa might have just gotten caught up in something dangerous.

Terasaka walked away, going up the steps with Yoshida and Muramatsu following him. Nagisa held the bag in his hand, stunned.

"Don't screw it up, Nagisa-kun!" Terasaka waved back at him. His friends chuckled and headed to class.

For a moment, Terasaka gave Tsuna a side long glance. Then, he continued up the steps. Tsuna watched as Nagisa stared at his clasped hand.

Tsuna had a bad feeling.

* * *

Later that day, Tsuna's homeroom teacher was giving them a lesson on poetry. Tsuna sat in his desk, twirling his pencil while he rubbed his temple.

"Those who finish can go home for the day!" The octopus announced to the class.

Tsuna looked down at his blank paper. His headache was keeping him from forming any coherent thought. Tsuna turned to look at Kayano when she had raised her hand, "Sensei, I have a question."

The octopus paused before answering, "What would that be, Kayano-san?"

"It's kinda late to be asking this, but what name should we use when talking about you?" The rest of the class perked up at Kayano's question, "It's difficult to talk about you outside of the classroom."

"A name?" The homeroom teacher wondered, "I don't really call myself anything in particular."

"How about all of you come up with one, if you don't mind. But for now, concentrate on the task at hand." The octopus replied, smiling.

Kayano smiled and held her paper up, "Kaaay!"

Tsuna looked to Nagisa to find him staring intently at their teacher. Then Nagisa stood up and Terasaka smirked. Tsuna's headache worsened.

Tsuna had many, many, many, many strange things in his life. That includes being a mafia boss. Yet there were things in his life that were _strange._ Like his intuition. It was like a alarm system. A very crappy one.

Whenever something around the lines of danger was going to happen, he would get a horrible headache. Sometimes it hurt so bad that he couldn't even react to the possible threat, which seemed messed up to him. Other times, he would get chill, warning him that something strange is coming. Sometimes he would just _know_ something was about to happen. It was like a gut instinct. He preferred those over the headaches and chills.

And right now, his head felt like it was going to explode.

Tsuna gritted his teeth and watched as Nagisa walked closer to the teacher's desk. It seemed that his head pounded with each step that Nagisa took. Their classmates noticed the knife hidden behind Nagisa's paper and silently rooted him on. Meanwhile, Kayano noticed that Tsuna looked sick. He was pale and sweating. Tsuna's eyes were trained on the person who was currently walking to their teacher.

Nagisa was in danger.

Nagisa approached his teacher, his neutral face and normal presence hiding his bloodlust. In that moment, Nagisa swung his knife and Tsuna ran up to the front of the classroom. Tsuna didn't know what danger Nagisa was in, but he was going to make sure that he came out of it unscathed. After all, what kind of boss would he be if he didn't protect his friends? Immediately afterwards, Tsuna promised to himself that he would never say those words in front of Reborn.

Their teacher didn't miss a beat and stopped the knife with his tentacle. He was smiling at Nagisa when he saw Tsuna's panicked face. Nagisa hugged his teacher when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Just then, the octopus saw a grenade tied around Nagisa's neck. But it was too late. Terasaka was back in his seat, smiling, as he pushed the button to make the grenade go off.

Tsuna soon realized that there was a grenade between Nagisa and the octopus, and that he could do nothing to protect Nagisa. He had a gut feeling that their teacher would be fine, but he didn't know about him and Nagisa. Instinctively, Tsuna put himself between Nagisa and the grenade. Then, with a loud _boom!_ the grenade went off. The students shielded themselves from the onslaught of BB gun pellets.

Terasaka, Yoshida, and Muramatsu jumped out of their seats and ran over to the octopus's burnt corpse. Terasaka yelled victoriously, "Alright, we did it! That 10 billion is ours!"

Nagisa was unconscious while Tsuna was groaning in pain.

"Nice job!" Terasaka said while his friends whooped in victory, "There's no way that this guy would have expected a suicide bomber attack!"

Kayano snapped out of her daze and stood up from her seat, "Hold on, Terasaka, just what did you make Nagisa do!"

Terasaka looked behind him, "Hm? A toy hand grenade." A vile smirk appeared on his face, "I just used gunpowder to give it a kick in order to shoot out 300 Anti-Sensei bullets at an insane speed."

Kayano's face twisted into shock as she stared down at Nagisa and Tsuna. Terasaka followed her gaze and leaned over them, "It ain't enough power to kill a human and I'll just pay the doctor's bills with my 10 billion."

That's when Terasaka noticed something strange about Nagisa and Tsuna. They were both uninjured. Terasaka reached out and touched a membrane like substance that covered both of them. Terasaka was wondering how the grenade hurt the octopus but not them when Nagisa's eyes opened. Nagisa popped out of the membrane by simply sitting up. He looked disoriented and leaned on his hands for support. Tsuna was staring up at the ceiling, breathing hard. His head still hurt, but Tsuna summed it up to the fact he almost got blown up.

"By the way, Sensei molts about once a month." Terasaka swung around to a very familiar voice, "I covered the explosion with my shredded skin and stifled it power. In short, this is a secret skill which can be used once a month."

Everyone was staring at their teacher who was currently clinging onto the ceiling. The students tensed when they saw that his face had changed colors to a pitch black. No one needed to guess that their teacher was enraged.

All three looked on in horror when he called them, "Terasaka. Yoshida. Muramatsu. So you are the ringleaders, are you."

Terasaka scrambled for words, "Ehh? N-no-Nagisa just went off on his own and-"

Suddenly, their teacher disappeared and the door clanged closed. Moments later, the door snapped open and their teacher had his tentacles full while he smiled creepily. He dropped three of them near Muramatsu, Yoshida, and Terasaka. They were confused at first until they realized that what their teacher dropped were nameplates. _Their_ nameplates.

Soon, the students realized that it was all of their nameplates. Their teacher's eyes sparkled dangerously, "Due to my agreement with the government, I cannot inflict harm on any of you, but if you come to kill me next time using the same method as just now, I don't know what will happen to anyone who isn't any of you. Your friends and family- No, maybe I will eliminate everyone on earth except for you."

In that moment, everyone understood. They couldn't try to run or hide from this monster. That the only way to survive was to kill him!

"Wh-what the hell are you?" Terasaka said shakily as he pointed at the octopus, "You're a real pain in the ass! Coming here all of a sudden with your 'I'm going to blow up the world' and 'assassinate me' and all that… What's wrong with using an irritating killing method on an irritating guy?"

After hearing this, the teacher's face returned to its normal yellow and smiling face. A red 'O' appeared on his face, "Irritating? Nonsense. You're idea itself was excellent."

"Especially Nagisa-kun." Their teacher had two 'O's on his face when he put his tentacle on Nagisa's head, "You get a perfect score for keeping the movement of your body entirely natural until the moment you closed in. You attacked me at a magnificent opportunity."

Nagisa looked up at his teacher. His praise made Nagisa feel glad, which confused Nagisa. Tsuna was simply smiling up at them.

Then, their teacher turned to Terasaka with a red 'X' on his face. His red face and smile seemed to radiate anger, "However! Terasaka-kun and the others held no regard for Nagisa-kun's welfare, and because of this, Tsuna-kun was also put in danger. Students like that do not have the right to kill me!"

The teacher turned to the rest of the class with his tentacles up in the air, "Let's have an assassination that will make people smile and puff out their chests with pride. Each and every one of you can do that. You are talented assassins each with a hidden strength." He held up one tentacle, as if to solidify his point, "That is advice from your sensei, as a target."

The whole room looked at their teacher. Some with surprise, some with anger, and some with gratefulness. Nagisa put his hand on the top of his head where his teacher put his tentacle. Tsuna chuckled quietly and stood up. Tsuna flopped into his seat carelessly like he almost didn't just need to get a ride to the hospital. Tsuna knew that this moment was the turning point for most of the students in the class. After all, this abnormal teacher had treated this abnormal class normally. Something that they weren't used to.

The class was still a little shocked when their teacher turned to Nagisa, "Now then, here's a problem for you, Nagisa-kun."

The octopus pointed at the crescent moon while he spoke, "Sensei doesn't even have the slightest intention of being killed," Tsuna got goosebumps at those words, "because after enjoying my time with all of you until March, I'm going to blow up the earth."

"If you don't want that, then what will you all do?" Those words unlocked something in the students. Their teacher was going to blow up the earth and they had been given the task of killing him. They were daunted by such a responsibility. Yet, there was also something about their teacher that made killing him both impossible and achievable. Tsuna knew it was because that octopus was both a teacher and a target. Tsuna didn't understand why his teacher was doing this or why he wanted them to kill him, but he knew that this teacher would inspire this 'E as in End' class in ways that Tsuna couldn't even begin to imagine.

Nagisa tightened his fist before giving their teacher a small smile, "Before that happens, we'll kill sensei."

* * *

Koro-Sensei-Kayano had suggested the name-had pulled Tsuna after class to talk with him. Some of the students went home and some tried to assassinate their teacher. Koro-Sensei's blocked a knife coming his way when he turned to Tsuna, smiling.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun, I hope you don't mind but I have a question for you." Koro-Sensei told him, while simultaneously dodging weapons and grading papers.

Tsuna wondered what was so important, "Huh? Sure."

Koro-Sensei clasped two of tentacles together on the desk. Even though he was smiling, his face had an air of seriousness, "When I was cleaning everyone's nameplates, I realized that I didn't have yours. I was wondering where you're staying."

Tsuna froze. When he had moved here, he couldn't decide on where he was going to live for the rest of the year. He wasn't old enough to get a house or apartment, and his mother's house was towns away. In the end, he decided on staying at one of Vongola's many hotels. Since he wasn't planning on living there permanently, it seemed perfect-and it wasn't like he could stay free because he was the boss or anything. He was surprised that his teacher cared about such a thing.

Tsuna didn't lie. He knew that Koro-Sensei would find out one way or another. "I'm living in a hotel, since I'm not going to be staying long."

"I see." Koro-Sensei replied. He seemed to thinking about something before he face got brighter. "I might I have a solution to that."

"It wouldn't be right of Sensei if I let a student stay in a hotel." Tsuna didn't expect his teacher's next words would be, "Would you like to stay with me?"

"Ehhhh!?"

* * *

 **This chapter was mostly a filler and the only things that were different from the manga were the moments when Tsuna was involved. On another note, with this story a wanted to keep Tsuna in character as much as I can. To me, Tsuna is a clumsy, kind, and protective sort of person, I also think that he can really be a badass when he wants to be! (So, be prepared for a Tsuna that's 'dame'-as Reborn says-and a Tsuna that's badass.) Although, I do have a question, do you think that Tsuna is character, I worry about that a lot...**

 **Anyway, I just want to thank everyone who's taken the time to read this story and comment about it!**

 **I've wondered if anyone has realized that most of the dialogue, is REALLY close to the manga's... I hated cutting a lot of it out because of wanting the story to move faster, plus the story didn't seem to flow without it. A small part of me is worried that no one will be interested in the story because it follows the dialogue pretty closely...**

 **Now that I've said that (I've now realized that I didn't have to take that long), I enjoy seeing you next chapter!**

 **P.S. when do you think Enma will come into the story?**


	6. (Strange Favors)

**It's finally here! I know you've all been patiently waiting, and I'm sorry for the two-month wait. I might have been getting distracted by Yandere Simulator...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this (shorter than usual) chapter!**

* * *

Tsuna thought that Koro-Sensei's home was a bit humongous-and obvious. Tsuna was surprisingly unsurprised when he first saw Koro-Sensei's hideout: it was his head. Quite literally. It was a bright yellow circle, there were two dots that represented his eyes, and his familiar smile were the glass windows and doors. It seemed just like Koro-Sensei to make his hideout himself. Tsuna was actually more shocked that he wasn't surprised.

Actually, when Tsuna had gone inside, he was astonished by how messy it was. Everything was covered with random stuff: stuffed animals, weapons, trash bags, board games, instant noodles, scratch tickets, makeup, and chopsticks. You would think that an octopus that loves tidying up other would keep his own home clean.

At Tsuna's sigh, Koro-Sensei turned around and blushed. He gave a little laugh, rubbing his head with his tentacle, "Ah... Well... I wasn't expecting any visitors..."

With a woosh! of air, the place was suddenly spotless. Tsuna gave his sensei a blank stare. Koro-Sensei could read, "If you can clean so fast, why don't you clean it regularly?" in his student's eyes.

Now, with Koro-Sensei's hideout clean, he could see that there was only one level. With his intuition, he could tell there were only six rooms: a living room, kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms, and a smaller room that Tsuna couldn't get into (Tsuna had looked around later on).

In the living room, there was a dinky couch and a similarly sized T.V. The place seemed almost empty with how much space there was.

Well, at least it's better than a hotel...

* * *

Tsuna was standing in the middle of Koro-Sensei's living room in shock. Stacks and stacks and stacks of paper were all over. There were so many that he couldn't even see the T.V. right in front of him-not that there was much to see. Amongst all of the paper, Tsuna noticed an envelope on one of the stacks. Tsuna suddenly got the chills.

Looking warily at the envelope, he opened it. In neat cursive it said:

 _Dame-Tsuna, just because you're on a mission doesn't mean you get to skip out on paperwork._

 _\- Reborn_

Tsuna simply stared at the letter, mentally screaming.

* * *

Tsuna and Koro-Sensei arrived at school late. Well, it was only a few minutes, but it was still late. Although, that wasn't really the issue. The one who had made them late was actually Tsuna. He was never good on getting to school on time. I'm glad Hibari-san isn't here...

Later on in the day, Tsuna was with Sugino and Nagisa. Hiding behind a tree, he was clicking a pen while reading a paper. Something about damages that needing repairing... Again...

How did Reborn even get all of that paperwork to Koro-Sensei's hideout?

Tsuna had brought a stack-a small portion-of the paperwork he had to do with him. He was reading over the lines that seemed to go on forever while listening in on Sugino and Nagisa's conversation.

Sugino was looking over at Koro-Sensei reading a newspaper, seemingly oblivious to the two who were watching him. Sugino was nervous. This was his first time trying to assassinate someone after all.

Nagisa looked at him encouragingly, "Good luck, Sugino."

Sugino tightened his grip on the BB gun pellet covered baseball and prepared to assassinate his teacher, "Right! That 10 billion yen is mine!"

"Good morning," both Sugino and Nagisa jumped when they heard their sensei's voice behind them, "Nagisa-kun, Sugino-kun."

Tsuna simply scribbled his signature on a paper while Koro-Sensei told them, "Come, say your greetings in a loud voice!"

"Eh?!" Sugino did a double-take, looking over at his teacher and to where he had been only a second before, "Ehhh?!"

Nagisa collected himself before saying, "Good morning, Koro-Sensei."

"Morning, Koro-Sensei." Tsuna said casually, still looking down at his paperwork.

"Embedding a ball with my weakness was a good idea. This way, there are also no sounds of discharge, like a gun." Koro-Sensei talked about their carefully thought out plan so casually that it made Sugino frown. Both he and Nagisa had spent a few hours thinking of a suitable way Sugino could try to kill their indestructible sensei with.

Tsuna looked up, listening to their conversation. "However, I had some free time before the ball reached me. If I had touched the ball, my cells would, unfortunately, break apart." Koro-Sensei lifted his tentacle up to show them a baseball that Sugino had thrown, "And that's why I went to the equipment shed and got a glove." All three of them were surprised by this. While Sugino and Nagisa were shocked that Koro-Sensei got a glove and that they didn't even notice, Tsuna was stunned that this ridiculous situation was actually plausible to him.

This is what I get for being around strange people for so long.

Tsuna sighed tiredly and got back to his paperwork as Koro-Sensei walked away, saying, "You should be able to kill me, before graduation, that is."

Sugino and Nagisa were both disappointed that their plan didn't work-Sugino more so. Koro-Sensei called back to them, "Come, it's time for homeroom."

Tsuna got and stretched out his legs. He walked over to Nagisa and Sugino and noticed how upset his friends were. You know," Tsuna started and they both looked over to see him smiling, "since this plan failed, you'll just have to try something new. And who knows, it might just work out."

Tsuna yawned but his words were clear, "Do your best."

At those words, Sugino and Nagisa cheered up and their determination was strengthened.

* * *

It was during the start of lunch when he had figured it out.

Tsuna had read Nagisa's notebook about Koro-Sensei's weaknesses-and he figured out how to kill him. But that would mean using the students-his friends-and he would never do that.

But what if other people have already figured it out?

That angered him deeply and set a fire in his stomach-and unknowingly to Tsuna-his eyes burned orange. I'll protect them if I have to. Only when he heard the snapping of the pencil in hand did his anger unravel.

Currently, his peers were running at Koro-Sensei with bright smiles, cheering, "Let's have shaved ice together!" Koro-Sensei had been crying tears of joy when Tsuna noticed that they had knives behind their backs. Tsuna had a strange feeling that his sensei was glad about that, too.

Tsuna went back to his never ending paperwork while munching on some onigiri. Tsuna commented in his head, But that kind of attack won't work. Koro-Sensei took away each of their knives and replaced them with flowers from the student's garden.

Tsuna didn't fail to notice Koro-Sensei knee deep in the soil, all because he was trying to make up for his mistake. The more Tsuna got to know Koro-Sensei, the more his whole I'm-going-to-destroy-the-earth cause was getting less and less realistic. Koro-Sensei could definitely obliterate everything and everyone, but he didn't seem like the person to do that.

At that moment, he papers were blown away by the wind. Tsuna scrambled after them, tripping, all the while thinking, Reborn's going to kill me! Luckily, Nagisa and Kayano were able to help him pick them up. Tsuna huffed and gave them a grateful smile, "Thanks for that."

"No problem." Kayano chirped.

"Uh, Tsuna," Nagisa began, looking at him strangely, "Why don't you just get a briefcase to carry all of that paper?"

Tsuna's head snapped up at this. "Briefcase?" he mumbled, then suddenly leaped up at his realization, "A briefcase!"

Tsuna was suddenly running over to his teacher. He called back to them, who were puzzled by his sudden outburst, "Thank you!"

"Koro-Sensei!" Tsuna called, running over to the garden where Koro-Sensei was planting new flowers, "Didn't you say that you were going to Italy for lunch today?"

* * *

Koro-Sensei thought that getting a briefcase was an easy favor to do for one of his students. He was wrong.

After he finished eating his calzone, he took out a piece of paper that told him where to go. Although, when he arrived, he didn't expect to be out in the middle of the sea.

He looked around, perplexed. That is until a crystal dome rose from the water. Inside was a man with green hair and glasses. When he saw Koro-Sensei, he pushed his glasses up, and smirked, "How interesting."

Slowly, a creature swam below the water's surface, going straight for Koro-Sensei.

 _Why are alligators in the middle of the ocean!?_

* * *

When Koro-Sensei came back to his classroom, he was coughing and panting, which was a strange sight for his students to see. When he calmed down, he went over to Tsuna.

"You have some strange favors, Tsuna-kun," Koro-Sensei told him, his smile almost nervous, "And some strange friends."

Tsuna laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I know."

* * *

 **Just to give some more info about the story:**

 **\- Tsuna is 15/16**

 **\- Only Reborn and Nono (Timoteo) know where Tsuna is**

 **\- Hayato is freaking out**

 **\- Tsuna is technically not the boss yet, just some of the responsibilities are, like PAPERWORK!**

 **Hopefully this answers some questions:**

 **Guest: To answer some of your questions, Tsuna is around 15 to 16. He isn't an adult at all. I wanted him to be a student. (I thought about making him a teacher but that seemed a bit too much like my favorite KHR and Ass Class crossover, A Mafia Teacher. It's by OODstar on Wattpad. It's really good! You should go check it out). Tsuna is just barely finishing middle school. By the way, I have no idea what Japanese schooling is like, so I just based it off of American schooling. So, he'll be in his 3rd year of middle school. Also, Reborn does try to make sure that Tsuna doesn't ignore his intuition. Tsuna's intuition is just very ambiguous at times that even Tsuna doesn't know what path to take. After all, his in tuition isn't all-seeing. As for how he became a mafia boss at such a young age, is actually quite comical. I've always felt like Tsuna's clumsiness wouldn't go away even if he trained for years. It's kind of like how Dino is. I could also say that his clumsiness is due to the fact that Reborn has only been training him for 2 to 3 years.**  
 **(I'm listening to YOUTH by Troye Sivan and I'm just... *totally not crying*)**  
 **Flamestar072: The reason for Tsuna not being targeted is because no one knows that Tsuna went off on a mission except for Reborn and Timoteo. In many ways, Timoteo is still very much the boss of Vongola. Tsuna does little things like paperwork (Not really. Have you seen that stack? It's huge!) or small missions or going to some of the meetings. Timoteo does the rest. Both Timoteo and Reborn agree that getting a taste of the mafia boss experience would be more beneficial than any training Reborn could come up with. As for Tsuna's Guardians... they don't track down Tsuna... exactly...**  
 **They do cause chaos, although that just goes with the territory. Reborn will make an appearance. He'll definitely cause just as much (or more) chaos as Tsuna's Guardians!**

 **(Say, would anyone be interested in a Yandere Sim and KHR crossover? Tsuna will probably be a yandere...)**


	7. (Surprise Attack)

**H-hello, dearest readers!** **I've** **finally updated.** **It's** **been** **months** **! Hahahaha...**

* * *

Karasuma had just finished explaining why the students of Class 3-E were inadequate in the task of killing Koro-Sensei. Tsuna was off to the side, watching as Karasuma threw a knife at Koro-Sensei. Truthfully, Tsuna would prefer to not participate in P.E. He didn't want anyone to know that he already knew how to fight, although it was mainly just hand-to-hand combat. A small voice in the back of his mind told him it would be a good idea to learn how to fight with a knife, but he just shook those thoughts away. Tsuna was reluctant to admit it, but he had noticed that his definition of normal wasn't exactly _normal._ And he was trying his best not to freak out about it.

* * *

After Karasuma's demonstration, most of the students were trying to kill him. After all, if they couldn't kill him, they no chance in killing their teacher. In his peripheral vision, he was watching the boy, Tsunayoshi Sawada. He was a student here, although he didn't get discouraged when anyone brought up the fact that he was in this 'E-as-in-End' class. But Karasuma supposed that was because he had transferred to the school a few months later, and that he had no background experience with the school anyway. That in itself was suspicious: transferring to Kunugigaoka the day that a moon-destroying octopus would become the homeroom teacher of Class 3-E. What was more suspicious was that the boy had taken it in stride-and that he didn't seem all too interested in assassinating the octopus.

Tsunayoshi was currently scribbling something on a stack of papers, looking resigned. That was another thing that was strange: he always had some sort of paperwork with him wherever he went. And a briefcase.

Apparently, Tsunayoshi had asked the octopus for a favor, and the octopus had went all the way to Italy to do it. The fact that Tsunayoshi needed something from Italy hadn't stumped Karasuma since the boy had lived there before he transferred. What had, though, was that he needed a simple briefcase. _Why go to Italy for a briefcase when you can buy one in Japan?_ The other thing that pricked Karasuma's curiosity was that the octopus refused to talk about what had happened in Italy. Whenever Karasuma asked, the octopus would turn a shade paler and bring up a lame excuse like, "I-uh-forgot to cat-I mean let my fish out!" and he'd fly away. Karasuma was sure that the octopus didn't own a cat. Or a fish.

* * *

Tsuna was just minding his own business, doing paperwork, when Karasuma came over.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, this may not be a regular class, but it still is mandatory."

Tsuna looked up, a little dazed from the sudden interruption before smiling nervously, "Sorry, Karasuma Sensei."

"I'm sure that homework can be done at home." Karasuma stated, looking down at Tsuna. Tsuna held back his tongue. The last time he had spoken back to Reborn (which actually wasn't too long ago) Tsuna had a migraine for days (and it wasn't just because Reborn reprimanded him afterward, "A student doesn't talk back to their tutor.") Tsuna merely bowed and smiled apologetically. He left his briefcase to the side and joined the rest of his classmates.

* * *

"You live where!?" Kayano exclaimed and Tsuna immediately stiffened. Tsuna shushed her and cautiously looked around the classroom to make sure that no one heard. When everyone seemed to be busy in their own conversations or trying to assassinate Koro-Sensei, he scolded her, "No one else knows. Except for you, of course."

Kayano's eyes sparkled dangerously and Tsuna was cursing his blabbermouth. _I should just tape it shut, save me a whole lot of trouble…_

"Hey, Tsuna," Kayano began with a mischievous grin, "I need help studying."

Tsuna immediately knew where this was going and sighed, "You want to come over and see if you can assassinate Koro-Sensei, right?"

Kayano giggled and smiled, "Yup!"

* * *

"Tsuna-kun," Kayano asked him and he looked up from his paperwork, "I've been wondering about something."

"What is it?" he asked while putting his pen down.

"Do you want to assassinate Koro-Sensei?" Kayano asked casually. Tsuna paused for a moment before deciding that it would be useless to lie about that.

"Not really." He told her, standing up to get his textbook.

"Why?" Kayano was now looking at him, as if _not_ killing your teacher for money was ludicrous.

"I don't really need the money," Tsuna began, "and I don't really think he'd destroy the earth."

"You don't think he'd destroy the earth?" Kayano asked, bewildered.

"I just don't think he-"

"But he's a _monster._ "

Tsuna suddenly got the chills. He was surprised by the amount of venom in her voice, something he had never heard before. Kayano's eyes were sharp and dangerous. Tsuna could feel her bloodlust. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt. It was a pure and unadulterated desire to kill.

"Why do you want to kill him?" He asked cautiously.

Kayano snapped out of her bloodlust and smiled, "For the money, of course!"

* * *

Tsuna is talking to Nagisa when he arrives. Karma Akabane was suddenly there, drinking a small carton of strawberry milk when Nagisa says to him, "Karma-kun, you've returned."

Tsuna felt like something monumental was going to happen, and Tsuna didn't really know why. Maybe it was the newcomer's uncommon hair color or the fact that Karma reminded Tsuna of Mukuro.

"Yo, Nagisa-kun." Karma told him with a smiling face, "It's been a while."

And just like that, Tsuna thinks that Karma Akabane might be Mukuro in disguise (even though his intuition says he's not).

* * *

Even Tsuna's surprised at the sudden progress Karma makes in killing their teacher. The only person that was able to trick their teacher and draw blood, to the everyone's surprise, was a teenager that had only been with Koro-Sensei for a few minutes.

Tsuna thought that Karma was similar to the Mukuro he first met at Kokuyo Land. The cold and unfeeling smile was familiar. It was a smile that promised death, although that smile was only shown in Koro-Sensei's presence. Which was another thing Tsuna found unusual: Karma acted as if though he had a personal grudge against Koro-Sensei.

Tsuna gradually found himself more and more interested in Karma-and not just because he reminded him of the old Mukuro-but also because Karma also reminded him of the new Mukuro. When Tsuna went ten years into the future almost two years ago, he had taken note on how each of his friends had changed. Hayato had become more mature. Takeshi was jaded, (which saddened Tsuna the most-although he had seen Takeshi depressed before-he hadn't seen him so ready for vengeance) but it had been completely understandable. Hibari seemed to be more open and friendly to Tsuna, although it wasn't a lot. He hadn't gotten to spend much time with Lambo and Chrome, but he knew he had gotten closer to them. But the biggest change of all though, was with Mukuro. Not only did he seem to be happier, he seemed to be more carefree (considering the circumstances). Tsuna noticed there had been something different to his smile. It was one that promised mischievous antics rather than absolute death.

Although, he saw a completely different expression when Karma was with Nagisa.

* * *

To say the least, when Karma took a swan dive off of a cliff, Nagisa nearly had a heart attack. Karma would have shot Koro-Sensei if he had saved him, but if Koro-Sensei chose his own life over his student, Karma would have died. Instead, Koro-Sensei saved Karma without dying. Apparently, their relationship had improved.

Later, Tsuna noticed that Karma didn't have the same killing intent when he first met Koro-Sensei.

* * *

After Karma, Tsuna hadn't expected to see a new face. Irina Jelavić was introduced to the class as the foreign language teacher while she clinged to Koro-Sensei's side. Tsuna thought that it was strange. While Tsuna thought that Koro-Sensei has a good heart, he wasn't exactly on the cover of a magazine with the headline: _The Hottest Alien Octopus On Earth! (Until He Destroys It!)_

That's what made Tsuna suspicious of his new teacher. That and his intuition constantly nagging at him that she wasn't normal. Although, considering the fact that the homeroom teacher is a talking octopus and that the P.E. teacher is a part of the Ministry of Defense, Irina Jelavić being a international assassin didn't really shock the class.

Karma was the first to give her a nickname, "What now, _Bitch-neesan_?"

She turned and pointed at him, "Don't shorten it!"

"You're a professional killer, right?" Karma, trying to goad a response from her, smiled at her and smiled, "Will you really be able to take down that monster alone, when the class can't kill him through their combined efforts?"

She smiled smugly at him, "The difference between brats and adults is how we adults do things."

She turned her attention to Nagisa, "You're Shiota Nagisa, right?"

Suddenly, she was kissing him. Both Tsuna and Kayano looked at the scene with shock. Tsuna noticed that Karma was still smiling, but there seemed to be a sharp edge to it.

* * *

What made the class collectively call her Bitch-neesan soon after meeting her was her foul character. She ignored the class as she planned out her own assassination.

"Heeey, _Bitch-neesan_ , start the lesson already!"

"Yeah, _Bitch-neesan_!"

"You're a teacher here for the time being, _Bitch-neesan_!"

She got annoyed and yelled at the class, "Quit it with all of that "bitch, bitch" stuff!"

She finally put down her tablet, "You people don't have any distinction between "v" and "b"! First, bite down lightly on your bottom lip."

The class did as she said (expect Tsuna because he already knew the difference between v and b-AKA Reborn started to teach *cough* torture *cough* him a bit of English-he also knew how to speak Italian due to "being a future mafia boss" and all that).

"Good, now you should spend the next hour like that." She told the class, getting back to her tablet.

At that, the class decided they hated their new teacher.

* * *

When Irina wobbled out of the storage shed after her failed assassination attempt in a old fashioned P.E. uniform, she looked like she had just gotten that best massage of her life (she did, actually).

Koro-Sensei then ushered them all into the classroom.

* * *

"What the heck is with those brats?" Irina yelled at Karasuma, slamming her hand on the desk, "They're in the same room with a wonderful woman, you know? Don't you think they should be grateful?"

Irina had spent the entire class period mumbling angrily over her tablet and insulted the children by saying that studying would be pointless for Class E students. She had stormed off to Karasuma's office when they started throwing things at her.

"Enough already, apologize properly." Karasuma told her bluntly, a little fed up with her constant yelling, "Assuming you want to continue the assassination, that is."

Irina argued that she was an assassin, not a teacher. Karasuma sighed, "Follow me."

* * *

Karasuma's words left a deep impression on Irina. Her target was also a teacher and the the students were also assassins. Here, she was just an assassin who was failing at being a teacher. _Even that stubborn (but handsome) lackey for the Ministry of Defense was playing his part!_

Irina strode into the classroom with determination and wrote on the board in chalk: You're incredible in bed~

"You're incredible in bed!" She told the class in English and then in Japanese, "Repeat it!"

When the class did as she said, she explained that she had said that to get close to her target's bodyguard.

"In Japanese, it's" she spoke to the class, "You're incredible in bed~"

The students blushed and wondered why she was even making them say those kind of things.

Irina continued to explain the importance of knowing your target's language in order to get close to them and assassinate them. She explained that the fastest way to learn a language was to take a lover from the country.

"So, in my class, I'll be teaching you how to seduce people from other countries. The skill of befriending through conversation is taught to professional assassins. If you can learn this, you'll be able to converse with with people from virtually any country."

"Learn what you need to study for entrance exams from that octopus. I'm just going to stick to teaching conversation techniques that will be useful in the future." Irina paused, looking unsure of herself, "Despite that, if you still don't view me as a teacher, then I'll give up on the assassination and leave."

"This way, there aren't any complaints, right?" She asked, her voice getting lower and lower, "Also… Sorry for a bunch of things…"

After a few moments of shock, the class burst out in laughter. Tsuna chuckled, amused at how her behavior suddenly changed.

"She ended up becoming a normal teacher after all." A student commented.

"Yeah, we can't call her Bitch-neesan anymore." Another student responded.

Irina paused, before tears gathered in her eyes, "I actually got through to you all…"

"Now that I think about it, it was pretty rude to refer to a teacher like that."

"Yeah, we have to change what we call her."

Irina thought she was going to finally get along with this 'E-as-in-End' class, until, "Let's call her Bitch-Sensei!"

Irina tried to tell the class nicely that all that 'Bitch' nonsense was really troublesome, but the class argued that Bitch-Sensei was better than Irina-Sensei.

After a few rounds of "Bitch-Sensei, Bitch-Sensei", Irina popped a vein and yelled, "I really hate you lot after all!"

Only laughter followed after.

* * *

 **I'm so happy, I finally updated! See you next chapter! By the way, does anyone have any questions?**


	8. (New Teacher)

**Fufufufu... Don't I have a surprise for you all... ; )**

* * *

Tsuna had a feeling that something was going to happen. Tsuna had waited all that morning for something to come up but nothing did.

After lunch, Irina was teaching them a bit of Italian before asking the class why learning Italian would be important. When she wasn't satisfied with any of the answers, she leaned onto her desk and exclaimed, "We're going to have a class trip to Italy!"

The class surprised, yelled a collective, "What!?"

Tsuna nearly fell out of his chair.

Then his classmates started to turn to Tsuna, ignoring Irina once again.

"Didn't you live in Italy before this?"

"What's it like, Tsuna-kun?"

"Is it true the women there are beautiful?"

"What about the men?"

"Do you know if they have any pudding?"

"SHUT UP!" Irina yelled at the class, quieting them.

She was breathing hard before she straightened herself out. She flipped her hair behind her back before speaking again, " _As I was saying,_ this trip is a generous offer by the Vongola Corporation." Tsuna was starting to fidget. There's _no way_ that's a coincidence. "Surprisingly, they only asked this class to go, but they changed their minds to allow the whole school to go. Does anyone know why this is strange?"

The students were grumbling, ' _Now you act like a teacher.'_

A shy voice spoke up-Okuda-, "Why Class 3-E?"

"That's the ten billion yen question, isn't it?" Irina smiled secretly, enjoying the confusion on their faces.

Tsuna looked up at that, his intuition buzzing. _Isn't that the reward for assassinating Koro-Sensei?_

If Tsuna wasn't the future Vongola Decimo, he would have had no idea about what his teacher was talking about. But since he was, it was painfully obvious.

It was the Vongola (his grandfather) that sent him here. Tsuna knew that his mission to kill Koro-Sensei was a secret from everyone, but wouldn't going to Italy jeopardize that?

In fact, Tsuna's wondering if Reborn had any hand in this since it would make his mission twice as hard.

Irina sighed, once again not satisfied with any of the answers.

She stood in front of the class, "It's no secret that the Vongola Corporation is connected to the mafia."

"The mafia!?" The class exclaimed. Tsuna just had his head in hands, internally cursing his tutor.

"If there was an alien octopus threatening to destroy the world, wouldn't you want to have the help of the best hitmen and assassins?"

The class burst into noise again and got yelled at again to be quiet.

"Anyway, the mafia wants to have their shot at killing that monster, so they've decided to get him as close as they could. Hundreds of hitmen and assassins will be walking the streets of Italy just to have a chance at that reward. Although, this could be difficult since the mafia is all about secrecy."

"Not only will it be difficult for the mafia, but for you children as well. Not only will you have to look out for other competitors, but also for your fellow students. Karasuma said, 'Under no circumstances should the target be found out about by civilians and students on this trip.'"

She clapped her hands and smiled brightly as if she was excited to go to Italy. "Because of this, and because that ministry lackey's hands are full, there will be another teacher coming from Italy and the Vongola Corporation to teach you about the trip exclusively and to what to look out for."

"Someone from the mafia is coming to teach us!?" Someone yelled.

Irina told them before it could get loud again, "I don't understand what's the problem. You kids have an angelic assassin as a foreign language teacher, a pervert octopus for a homeroom teacher, and a ministry puppet for a P.E. teacher."

Tsuna paused his mental freak out, thinking, _Why is she insulting Karasuma-Sensei? Does she have something against the Ministry of Defense?_

Tsuna sighed, trying to calm down. All Tsuna knew was that someone from Vongola was going to come to Class 3-E. The question was who.

Everyone was busy though, and would likely not come all the way out here just to teach. Tsuna grumbled and rubbed his eyes, suddenly tired. He sighed and looked down at his briefcase Verde made for him. It was designed so that no matter how much paperwork he had, he could put it all there (he really should thank Verde in person, although he was reluctant to since the whole alligator fiasco).

"In fact," Irina announced, looking happy, "the new teacher will be coming later today!"

Tsuna felt a little relieved. At least he won't be waiting in suspense forever.

* * *

"Can you believe it? A new teacher from the mafia?" Kayano asked Nagisa.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that." Nagisa replied then turned to Karma, "What about you Karma?"

Karma smiled (smirked) a little, "It's honestly not that surprising. I was more surprised that Class E was even allowed to go to Italy."

"Oh, that's right!" Kayano exclaimed and looked at Tsuna, eyes shining, "Are you excited to go back home."

Tsuna chuckled nervously, "Yeah." In truth, Tsuna was worried. He was fearing/hoping that he would meet his friends. He had wanted to tell them that he was going back to Japan, but he knew that they would follow him (which would have been a little suspicious). And dangerous since Reborn didn't want them to know about his mission for some strange reason.

They all looked at him, thinking that Tsuna was obviously nervous. Kayano broke the silence by saying, "I wonder if the new teacher likes pudding."

Tsuna laughed. He'd long given up wondering about Kayano's obsession with pudding. "You and pudding."

* * *

Even Tsuna's intuition couldn't have expected this. There was no way the new teacher was _her._ It was impossible.

* * *

 _30 minutes ago…_

Koro-Sensei walked into cooking class with a smile (although he always had a smile). He clasped his tentacles together and announced, "Since the new teacher is well versed in cooking, she will be teaching cooking class from now on as well as informing you all on the trip and the Vongola Corporation."

Tsuna must have imagined it, but he swore that Koro-Sensei's eyes gleamed when he looked at him.

"So, dear students, be welcoming!" Koro-Sensei gestured to the door and the door clicked open.

A woman with short brown hair and a warm smile walked in. wearing a woman's business suit. She looked over and smiled at Tsuna, who was currently opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

It took a while for Tsuna to process what he was seeing. When it finally hit him, she was just about to introduce herself, he stood up straight and his chair slid across the floor.

He exclaimed, "Mom!?"

* * *

 **I wonder why she's here? Is she a part of the mafia then? Why Tsuna's mom? *fails at pretending to have no clue at what's going on* Well, those questions will be answered next chapter!**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	9. (Revelations)

**Phew, it's finally out! I hope you like it! It's a bit unrealistic, but bear with me!**

* * *

Nana was in her mid-twenties when she first met her husband.

She worked at a cafe and was waiting tables when a man had stumbled in. He had messy blond hair and dirty clothes. At first, she didn't know what to make of it. When he looked up, his blue eyes scanned the area before standing up and dusting himself off. He seemed to no longer to be nervous but relaxed, and she took that as her queue to help him to a table and serve him some water (he looked as if though he had run a marathon all the way to the cafe).

When she approached him, he stiffened before relaxing. She smiled at him and welcomed him to the cafe. He gave her a grin and she led him to a table. When she turned back around, she caught a glimpse of him staring outside, looking for something.

"Excuse me," she called, "What would you like to drink?"

He snapped out of his daze and smiled at her as he sat down. "Black coffee, please." After that, she brought him his drink and continued to check up on him.

She would watch him from behind the counter. Every time, he would always be peering out at the street, and every time, as if he sensed her gaze, he would look at her and smile. She would look down, embarrassed at being caught.

He stayed for a while, always asking for a refill until it was closing time (she had never seen a customer spend so much on coffee).

When she told him it was time to go, he stood up, seemingly surprised and told her, "Time goes by so fast, doesn't it?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "It does."

When she closed up the cafe (she usually did) and said farewell to her co-workers, she found him standing outside the door. She jumped in surprise and smiled nervously when he laughed. (He had a strong laugh, one that came from his gut). When he had calmed down he apologized for scaring her and asked her if she was alright.

"Yes, I'm alright." She remembered telling him. By now, it had gotten cold and her thin work clothes were not helping. She was beginning to shiver when she felt something over her shoulders. She was surprised to see that the man had given her his coat. It was warm and heavy and smelled like cologne. She blushed, already trying to give back to him. "Don't worry about it." He told her with a smile, "I have another one." But he didn't have one, so she assumed that he was just trying to make her feel better. "I'll be coming again tomorrow."

She pinched her lips in indecision. Finally, she agreed to give his coat back to him tomorrow.

After a bit of easy-going conversation, he said goodbye and walked down the street, his short blond hair barely moving in the wind. She watched his back until he turned around the corner. She suddenly sighed, realizing that she still had his coat.

She walked home, thinking: I hope he comes tomorrow so I can give this back to him.

She pulled the coat closer around her shoulders and smiled.

* * *

He came the next day and the next day and the next day until he became a regular customer at the cafe.

He always stayed until closing time and after a few days of him coming every day, he walked her home ("I wouldn't be a man if I didn't").

* * *

The days she had off, she suddenly found herself spending the most of days off with him. She found out his favorite color was brown and she had told him that brown was a strange color to like. He had told her it was color of her eyes and she remembered thinking, I better be careful with him! He could talk his way into my heart! (Although, thinking about it now, he had already weaseled his way into her heart). She learned that he was a laid back man that had almost no cares in the world—he had told her that himself but she suspected that he had to care about a few things. He also liked beer and drank it like it was water, although he never did get too drunk. He was loud too, but she never minded (it was a different story for everyone else though). She also figured out that he could be serious at times. One time, her purse had been stolen by someone and he didn't even hesitate to go after him. He returned with the purse and said that the police had already arrested him.

It was on one of their excursions (*cough* dates *cough*) that he had finally kissed her. Well, if she was being honest, she was the one that had kissed him. For once, he seemed to be dumbfounded and she realized she quite liked his blushing face.

* * *

It was in spring when he proposed to her, and it was spring when they got married.

And a few years later, they had Tsuna, their small bundle of joy.

* * *

Nana was watching Tsuna crawl away from her. She pulled him back not wanting him to stray too far and he gurgled at her. She laughed and continued to watch Tsuna explore. After a moment, Tsuna crawled back to her and she picked him up. He wriggled in her arms and when he got settled, he asked her, "Da?"

Nana's smile dropped (she was glad Tsuna couldn't see her) and she sighed. She rubbed his back and made sure she was smiling. She sat Tsuna down on her lap, looked down at him and said, "Dad's at work in Italy, Tsuna. He won't be coming back until next summer."

"Don't worry, Tsuna, I'm here for you."

* * *

She'll always love her husband but sometimes she just wants to drop kick him right into the Bermuda Triangle. Now, is one of those moments.

He'd been lying to her for years. Years! And he thought she wouldn't find out!

She's fuming, furious, "A construction worker, my a-"

"Mama, what's going on?" Tsuna looks at his mom and dad and thinks, Mama never yells at Dad…

Nana immediately realizes Tsuna's there and reassures him everything is alright, "Don't worry, Tsu-kun, just go play upstairs, alright?"

Tsuna looks at his mom and dad and reluctantly goes upstairs.

Nana looks back at her husband and glares at him. She crosses her arms and demands, "Explain."

He sighs, looking weary and guilty (he should be) and begins to explain.

* * *

Nana's heard of the mafia before, and she knows that it isn't the purest organization in the world. Her beloved husband of nearly a decade is standing before her, saying that he's basically one of the managers of a notorious mafia family. "Vongola." he says-and Nana can't figure why his eyes light up a little at the mention of it.

She forgives him eventually and makes him swear that he'll never keep secrets from her again.

But her husband had always been a secretive person, so maybe she should have guessed that he'd keep a few major secrets from her. She just never thought that he would get their son involved.

* * *

Days before they have to separate again. (She keeps in touch with Tsuna as much as she can, though.)

A few days after Tsuna left for school, she and Iemitsu were celebrating her last day in Italy by going to a fancy restaurant. When they were driving home, the car had suddenly swerved off course from the impact of being hit behind.

She had never seen Iemitsu so tense as he sped along the road to safety, always looking in the rearview mirror even after the car that had assaulted them was no longer in sight.

She sits in silence, not knowing what to do or say.

Later, her husband stopped in front of a gate. He spoke into the speaker in Italian and the gate revealed a building that looked like a mix between a mansion and a factory. People in suits lined the walls and guarded every inch and corner. Some even bowed to the car and she knew that they were inside the CDEF building.

They had just been attacked, and there was no doubt in her mind that her husband's connection to the mafia was the cause of it.

* * *

She loved her husband, she really did, but the silence between them was frustrating her. He had only answered the bare minimum to her numerous questions.

More importantly, she was furious about the possibility that Tsuna could have gotten hurt. If the attack had happened earlier and in a much more violent way…

Instead, Iemitsu leaves her to her thoughts and goes to a meeting about their recent attack.

She sits and waits, but only for a little bit as she finds herself becoming claustrophobic.

She sneaks out into the hallway, determined to find her husband.

She hears his voice before she sees him. She ducks behind a corner and listens to the conversation he's having.

He's speaking to about five people in Italian.

"The Coniglio Family couldn't have been the one who attacked us! Those rabbits don't have the guts and they've been in a peaceful alliance with Vongola for decades! They don't have a reason to attack."

"That's true, but just because there's peace doesn't mean there can't be war."

"War? Your grasping at straws, Timo!"

"The leader of CDEF and his wife have just been attacked! If that doesn't account for war, then what does? There is still the possibility that the attack could be on Vongola Decimo!"

"It is true that if the attack had happened a few days after Vongola Decimo left, but why would someone be so… late?"

"An amateur family, perhaps?"

"Maybe, but the fact there was an attack still remains."

"We've just gone in circles! Spinning theories off of each other will get us nowhere! We need to act!"

"Act on what, Alloro?"

"Are we even sure that it was an attack? Could it have been an accident?"

"No, it was an attack."

There's a loud sigh, "On you or Vongola Decimo? Or both?"

"We can't be for sure, but Vongola Decimo will be safe for now."

"On a mission? At this time?"

"Are you sure your son is safe, Iemitsu?"

Nana reels at this information. Her son? They had just been talking about their leader and her son.

 _Was Tsuna…_

* * *

Let's just say Iemitsu was in bad shape by the time Nana was done with him.

She had stayed in the CDEF learning all she could about her son being a mafia boss. She was horrified to learn about _everything._ All the fights, all those people…

She nearly gave Iemitsu another bruise.

But she had overheard Lal Mirch (they had gotten quite close over her stay) that she was going to send Bianchi (she had been surprised to find out she was a part of the mafia too) to Tsuna's school to teach cooking. She jumped at the opportunity and had bribed Iemitsu to let her go. She wanted to confront her son herself.

That's how Nana came to be at Kunugigaoka as a cooking teacher.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Any questions?**


	10. (Vongola)

**Help, this chapter took me forever. I'm seriously unsatisfied with this chapter. Many of the converstaions didn't flow right and the whole mess with the omerta made me cry imaginary tears. To sum it up, it was hard for me to make such a serious topic lighthearted.**  
 **I'm dying. (Not literally, don't freak out.)**

 **Still I hope you enjoy this chapter.**  
 **Also, sorry for taking so long.**

* * *

"Mom!?" Tsuna exclaimed, standing up.

Nana smiled at her son, relieved to know he was alright. "Tsu-kun, I haven't seen you in a while!" Overwhelmed at seeing her son for the first time in months, Nana swiftly walks over to him and engulfs him in a hug.

When she lets go she sees Tsuna smiling at her, truly happy to see her, although she can see the worry in his eyes.

She puts her hand gently on his shoulder, "Let's talk, alright?"

"Alright," Tsuna says before asking Koro-Sensei, "Can I be excused for a moment?"

Koro-Sensei tries his best not to be surprised and nods his nod shakily, "G-go right ahead."

Tsuna and Nana walk out into the hallway and Nana immediately wraps Tsuna in another hug, "Tsu-kun, I'm sorry."

Tsuna, not expecting the apology, looks up at his mom, "What for?"

Nana's arms curl tighter around him, "I was oblivious all that time while you were suffering. I'm sorry."

Tsuna pulls away, confused and wary, "What do you mean?"

"You would come home with bruises and I didn't think that it would be because you were training to become a mafia boss."

Tsuna steps back, shocked, "Y-you know?" Tsuna had been hoping that his mother hadn't known, but she would have had to if she came here on the behalf of Vongola.

Nana sighs, "Yes, I know everything. Even about that time when you went to future." She hugs again, nearly crying. Tsuna simply hugs her back, not knowing what to say.

* * *

As soon as the door closes, the classroom erupts in commotion.

"Tsuna's mom!?"

"Wait, isn't she connected to Vongola?"

"—And Vongola is a part of the mafia!"

"Wait…"

"So does that mean…"

"Is Tsuna connected to the mafia!?"

The class looks to Koro-Sensei with both bewildered and accusing looks, "Did you know about this?"

Koro-Sensei waves his tentacle in the air nervously, "N-no, I didn't know anything!"

"You're a sorry excuse for an alien."

"I'm human!"

"You're an octopus that talks!"

* * *

Tsuna looks at his mom and sees determination in her eyes. Just as she opens her mouth, Tsuna says, "I know what you're going to say. It's not like that."

"What?"

"Vongola, it's not like that. It's not like a… regular mafia. Well, I mean it was, not in the beginning—not now." Tsuna tries to explain. His mom looks at him in shock.

"Just don't try to—to stop me from being Vongola Decimo. It's too late." Tsuna tells her.

Nana grabs Tsuna's shoulders, almost feverishly, "It's not too late, I don't care what your grandfather or father say! If you don't want to—"

Tsuna sighs and shakes his head, "That's not it. I've already decided to become Vongola Decimo—in fact, I kind of already am with the paperwork grandpa's been giving me." Nana's hands slide off of his shoulders in surprise and despair.

Tsuna notices this and sighs. Tsuna looks back at the classroom, "Let's talk later, alright?"

"Okay." She tells him, already deciding that it would be better to talk later. She needed time to process what her son had just said. She goes for the door handle and is about to open the door when Tsuna says, "Wait."

She turns around, waiting for him to speak.

"What are you doing here anyway? Why are you here? How did you even find out about—" Tsuna began, firing question after question at his mom.

Chuckling, she holds up her hands, "Well, overheard your father talking about you after an assassination attempt and—"

"Assassination attempt?" Tsuna exclaims at his mom, wondering how she could be calm.

Nana smiled softly at her son.

Tsuna stares at the wall nervously before looking up at her, his eyes almost glowing orange, "Just think about this: Being Vongola Decimo and being a mafia boss are different. For me, at least."

With that, Tsuna hugs her and says, "No matter what, I'm glad to see you, Mom."

She smiles down at him, sighing, "Me too." They would definitely have a talk later but just enjoying each other's company was enough right now.

* * *

Tsuna walks back into the classroom to everyone being suspiciously normal. _Which wasn't normal._ Although Koro-Sensei was sweating buckets and laughing nervously.

Tsuna and his mom stood in front of the class. Nana smiled brightly, already making the students warm up to her, while Tsuna was fidgeting, making sure not to keep eye contact with anyone.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Nana Sawada." She introduced herself and then put her hand on Tsuna's shoulder, "And as you all have probably guessed, Tsuna is my son." A murmur ran throughout the class before Irina loudly told them to shut up. Tsuna sighed and looked up at the class, facing all of their stares with a determined look. He had hoped that none of his classmates would find out about Vongola, now they could be put in needless danger because of him.

The question now was how much he should tell them.

"Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Firstly, I have have not been affiliated with the Vongola Corporation for a long time. I will be teaching you all how to cook as well as informing you about Italy and the Vongola Corporation. Are there any questions?"

Hands popped up and she pointed to Nagisa, "Yes?"

"Is it true that the Vongola Corporation is a part of the mafia?"

Nana bites her lip before saying, "Yes, anything else."

This time it's Karma that asks the question, "Why would Vongola take interest in this class? Do they know we're going to assassinate Koro-Sensei?"

Nana looks over to her son, asking him a silent question.

"In order to answer that," Tsuna speaks up, looking serious, "I'd have to break omerta. Of course, I could go around it and you guys can become a part of the mafia."

A heavy silence settles over the class. "So," Tsuna gestures, "Some things I can't explicitly say."

"So in order to understand why Vongola is interested in us and why you are here, we have to become a part of the mafia?" Kayano speaks up, looking straight at Tsuna.

Tsuna meets her stare, "Yes, but getting out of the mafia is near impossible."

Nana looks at her son trying to deter his classmates from joining the mafia and wonders if he feels trapped in a position he doesn't want.

"Okay, I want in." Karma says to Tsuna, smirking.

"What—no, you shouldn't, Akabane-kun!" Tsuna exclaims, surprised that his friend would agree so easily.

"Yeah, I wanna know your connection to the mafia." Kayano quips, smiling at Tsuna, "Plus, it could help with assassinating Koro-Sensei."

Many of Tsuna's classmates murmur in agreement. Tsuna nearly slumps down onto the floor in exhaustion. Why is he surprised that his crazy class isn't deterred by the mafia at all. Of course, having to assassinate their alien octopus teacher helped.

Tsuna sighs, looking at his class tiredly, "I don't think you really know what joining the mafia means."

Tsuna thinks of his time with Reborn and his friends. Joining the mafia was definitely not what he expected during middle school, especially the way it happened.

"Well," Kayano begins, "You can always get us out if we want to, right, Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna thinks about it. Only certain people have the power to invite people into the mafia. Either the boss or his trusted advisors can. Technically, since Tsuna is the next in line, he could make them a part of the Vongola family. Still, Tsuna always felt uneasy about how his friends got involved with the mafia and how it undoubtedly changed them.

Sometimes, Tsuna feels like he's the only sane person in an insane world. (But the world seemed intent in converting him to insanity—like some crazy cult.)

Tsuna sighs again while running a hand through his hair, "I guess I could."

"Um, would it be okay to explain the process?" Okuda asks, raising her hand in the air.

"It couldn't hurt." Tsuna mumbles to himself before speaking up, "The process in becoming a part of the mafia is to first have a higher up in the mafia approve of you while also having an extra witness connected to the Vindice. The Vindice are basically the mafia police. They uphold the omerta and secrets of the mafia."

"Although, while Vongola does follow the omerta, Vongola has become more of a vigilante group rather than a criminal organization. Right now, if you join, its more likely that you'll become a future employee for the Vongola Corporation than a part of the Family. Vongola is more of a business than a criminal organization." Tsuna says, remembering his conversation with Reborn. This was the only reason why he didn't outright refuse to let them become a part of the Vongola family.

Vongola was different.

 _(_ " _And it's all because of you, Dame-Tsuna.")_

Tsuna pins them all with a serious look, "But that still doesn't mean you won't be connected to the mafia."

Tsuna expects them to at least think about it.

"If you don't want to join, then that's fine, you'll just be out of the loop for some things." Tsuna tells the class.

"Okay." Kayano tells Tsuna, "I'm in."

 _Of course, Kaede-san is the first to agree._

Tsuna looks to the class, scanning everyone's faces, "Is there anyone that doesn't want to be a part of the mafia?"

The class is silent. Tsuna looks at each of them carefully. Most of them look a little off put. While Nagisa and Okuda seem thoughtful, Karma and Kayano just seem amused. Tsuna looks back at Koro-Sensei.

Koro-Sensei's face was a completely white poker face.

 _I wonder if that's a good sign?_

Tsuna then looks at his mom, who's been staring down at the floor with a thoughtful look.

 _Is mom already a part of the mafia?_

Tsuna sighs again, "Why doesn't everyone think about it for a few days?"

Tsuna really does struggle to keep sane.

* * *

So **, any questions?**  
 **P.S. I'm going to update sooner. Promise.**

 **Don't forget to review and check out my other stories! I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
